Blast From The Past
by Dawn Julien-Garmadon
Summary: When a girl from Cole's past comes back will she "rock" his world or will they both "tumble" under the pressure?
1. Chapter 1

"We're here!" She called, Cole opened the door and got out of the car.

"This is so exiting!" Madison screamed as she got out of the car.

"Do you have our phones?" She asked Cole,

"Um ... Was I suppose to?" He asked,

"Ugg! Dude! I told you to get them before we left!" She yelled,

"Sorry I got um ... Distracted." He said as he put is hand in his pocket and griped his fingers around a small black box.

"Ok well I'm gonna go and get them you can go ahead if you want." She said as she got back into the car and started it up.

"Ok but when you get to the top I have ... Um ... Something I want to ask you." Said Cole as he started climbing.

"Ok." Said Madison as she drove off. A few hours latter Madison got back and climbed the mountain. When she finally got to the top Cole was no were to be fond!

A/N: This is like what happened when Sensei first fond Cole. Jest to let u know when and were this was.


	2. Chapter 2

Cole's POV!

"So what's the worst think you ever did to a girl, Cole?" Asked Jay, I thought for a moment, I never really liked relationships.

"Um ... I guess I'd have to say ... Leaving a girl on a mountain." I said,

"DUDE!" screamed Jay,

"I wouldn't be surprised if she never talked to you again!" Said Kai,

'Well I haven't seen her for years." I said, and it was true, I missed her so much.

"Well that explains a lot." Jay said,

"Ok then, what's the worst thing you ever did to a girl?" I asked Jay, he started to laugh.

"I remember this one time when I-" Jay stopped at the site of Nya walking in.

"I-I don't remember really..." He said, we all started laughing. Nya left and Jay sighed with relief.

"I beet the worst thing he ever did to a girl was dating her!" Kai laughed, we all started to laugh even harder. Jay on the other hand was not as amused.

"SERPENTINE ARE ATTACKING THE BANK!" Nya called, we all jumped up and ran off. We were right above my home town! We rushed inside to see three serpentine holding people up! And one of them was my dad!

"Drop the bag serpentine!" I yelled, the serpentine looked back at me in hatred and disgust. Witch was ok with me seeing as how we don't like them ether.

"IT'SSS THE NINJA RUN!" One called as all of them dropped the bags and ran for there life's. I ran over to my dad to help him up.

"You ok dad?" I asked,

"Oh, yes thank you! Um Cole sense your here. Would you and your friends like to come over to my house for just a moment? I need to talk to you." He said, I looked over at the guys. They nodded and smiled.

"Sure." I said, we got to my dads house and all sat on the couch.

"So what is it dad?" I asked,

"Cole, do you remember Madison?" He asked, Madison ... I haven't herd that name in a long time!

"Madison Snow?! Well of course I remember Maddy!" I yelled with excitement. My dads small smile left.

"What's wrong?" I asked,

"Madison Snow ... Has been kidnapped." He said, my heart sunk to the very pit of my soul. Maddy kidnapped, she was the love of my life the girl of my dreams ... Kidnapped!

"By who?" I asked,

"Serpentine," he said.

"Well we have to go after her!" I yelled,

"That's why I told you. I knew you wouldn't back down with out a fight!" My dad said, we ran off to find Madison.


	3. Chapter 3

Madison's POV!

I tried to hold back my tears but I failed they came pointing down one by one. He looked into my eyes, it made me want to melt away.

"Let's get you home. Your parents must be worried." Said the one in red,

"Um ... Madison doesn't have parents." Cole whispered to him,

"Oh, ... Sorry." He said,

"It's ok..." I said,

"Hay, you can come with us if you want!" Said Cole, I looked away ignoring the fact that he was even here. The one in red took my hand and said,

"Come on you can have a home." He helped me up and he waked me out the door.

Cole's POV!

She was mad! I couldn't blame her. But I needed her to forgive me. I walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I can give you a tour if you want." I said, she walked away. I ran up to her and stood in front of her.

"Get out of my way!" She yelled,

"Look Maddy I'm sorry! Really I am! But can't you forgive me? Please?" I asked her,

"Cole ... You left me on that mountain! I thought you wore dead! And you haven't even thought about me this hole time have you?!" She asked,

"I have! You have been the top thing on my mind! I have never stopped thinking about you!" I said as I brought her in for a hug. Her heart was pounding faster and faster. She started crying.

"Maddy ... It's ok I'm here now." I said, she leaned her head on me. A few moments pasted and she pushed me away.

"I... I jest can't!" She yelled as she ran away. I stood there in shock.

"Well good luck next time!" Said Kai, I wanted to smack him so much!

"Shut up Kai. Jest shut up." I said as I walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Cole POV!

"Why on earth would you bring me thisss girl?" I heard Skales yell,

"I told you to get the ninja!" He yelled again,

"Shesss not? But she wasss ssso powerful!" Said one of the serpentine,

"Whatever jessst pit her in one of the cellsss we can ussse her assss bate!" Skales yelled, I nodded at the guys telling them to go on with the plan. I ran off to get Madison. I went up to the cage, there she was. My sweet damsel in distress. Her black hair shined in the light and her eye lids were shut but she looked so peaceful. I quietly opened the cage and picked her up. She was out cold. I closed the cage and snuck back behind the pliers were the others were. We all nodded and ran back to my dads house. We went inside.

"Madison?!" Called my dad in shock at the sight of Madison passed out in my arms.

"Lay her I'm the couch." He said, I carefully laid her down. My dad sat at the end of the couch.

"Madison? Madison? Can you hear me? Wake up!" He said softly patting her cheek, she started to squirm. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked, she had a dazed look on her face. Her eyes were shiny black.

"W-what happened?" She asked weekly, my dad gave a small smile.

"You wore kidnapped by serpentine." He said, she struggled to pull her self up.

"What's a serpentine?" She asked,

"That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that your safe." I said giving a cheery smile, she looked at me with disbelief.

"C-Cole? Is that really you?" She asked,

"Yep it's me." I said with a sheepish smile, she looked at me and her disbelief turned to anger.

"WERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT IF ME!" She screamed as she throw a pillow at me. I let it hit me, I deserved it.


	5. Chapter 5

Madison's POV

The ship was big. A started walking around to find every thing.

"Kitchen... Bathroom... Bedroom... Meditation- WHOW!" I yelled as I tripped on something. The door opened and a man with a very long beard came out.

"Are you ok?" He asked, to confused and shocked to say anything I jest nodded. He helped me up.

"Sorry to bother you sir. I was jest looking around." I said,

"It is fine. I am Wu, but my pupils call me Sensei." He said,

"Oh," I said, I looked down at my feet to see what I had tripped over. It was a golden scythe. I bent over and picked it up.

"Sorry I tripped on this." I said as I started to hand it to him. But all of a sudden it started to glow! It was so bright I dropped it.

"You-" Wu started but I bolted down the hallway. I ran to the deck where I might get some alone time to think. I sat on the edge of the deck.

"You've known haven't you?" I heard a voice ask,

"Sort of... I never fully under stood what it was." I said calmly,

"I mean... I knew something was up when ... I was up on the mountain and I was looking for Cole. When I couldn't find him I got scared. I stomped my foot down in anger. Then the ground started to shake and the mountain split in two!"

"So you have all ready begun to gain power." Wu said,

"It's jest all I ever wanted to do is live a normal life! So I tried to stay away from the ninja. I guess destiny all ways ends up coming true." I said in a huff, I got up and turned around.

"Do you know who you are?" He asked,

"Yes... I am Madison ... The second black ninja


	6. Chapter 6

Madison's POV

"So now do you understand?" He asked,

"Yes I do..." I looked away.

"What will Cole think when he finds out?" I asked,

"That is for Cole to decide." He said as he walked away. I sat there jest trying to think of a way to tell him.

"GARMADON HAS BEEN SPOTED!" I heard Nya yell, the ninja came running to the deck.

"Maddy go with them!" Said Sensei, I nodded and ran off after them.

**At the museum**

I was hiding behind a pillar as the ninja wore fighting serpentine. I watched them fight. When a green serpent with scars all over his eyes came up behind Cole.

"COLE WATCH OUT!" I yelled, Cole turned around jest as the serpent kicked him right in the stomach. He fell back and hit the wall. I ran over to him to help.

"Maddy?! What are you doing here?!" He asked,

"Sensei told me to come." I said as I helped him up.

"I have to get you out if here!"

"But I can help!"

"Maddy please! Let me take you home!" He said as he looked me in the eyes. At that point all I could do was nod. He grabbed my hand and ran out the with me in tow.


	7. Chapter 7

Madison's POV

"So... Maddy, you talked to me... Dose this mean you forgive me?" Cole asked,

"Yes it dose." I said,

"Good, ... Do you remember the last thing I told you was?" He asked,

"Um... Oh yeah! You had to ask me something! What was it any ways?" I asked,

"Wait here I'll be right back!" Cole said as he ran off. When he came back he was holding a small black box.

"I have waited for one hole year to ask you this..." He started, he knelt on one knee.

"Madison Snow... Will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the small box. Inside was a ring with a small diamond. I never really cared for gems. I stood there in shock tears running down my face.

"I... I..." I couldn't find the words, I was to shocked. Then all of a sudden the ship started wobbling around. Then it started tilting. I tried to hold on but I was losing my grip! I fell off the side.

"MADDY!" I heard Cole scream, then some thing caught me. I looked up and there he was. Butt ugly like last time I saw him. It was the same serpent that had kicked the tar out of Cole!

"Why hello little girl! I'm Lasha! But don't worry I won't kill you... Yet." He laughed as he took me to his hide out.

A/N: CLIFF HANGER! YAY! Don't you all jest hate me? XD


	8. Chapter 8

Madison's POV

"Oh I'm so glad you could make it!" Said Garmadon,

"What do you want with me?!" I yelled,

"Your my bate!" He said,

"The ninja will come to save you and when they do I will destroy them!" He laughed,

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I yelled,

"That can be arranged! Skalador (I think I spelled that right...) do your worst!" He ordered,

"Me and my big mouth!" I said to my self, the serpent slithered over. He grabbed me with his tail and squeezed. I couldn't breath. I could feel my blood flow being cut off. But I stayed calm and relaxed. I the was able to slip away!

"HOW DID YOU-" I started fighting serpentine one by one.

"Need a little help?" Asked a familiar voice. I looked and there wore the ninja! They started fighting the serpentine with me! I shoved my way to Garmadon.

"Ok Garmadon you can go the easy way or my way!" I said, then I felt a dagger stab me in the back.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed in pain, I looked and saw Lasha. I ignored the pain and kicked Lasha to the ground. I turned back to Garmadon. Blood was running down my back. I was losing a lot of it. I started feeling dizzy and week. But I pushed it all aside. I lunged at Garmadon but he beet me down in mid air. I fell on my back making the dagger go deeper into me. Garmadon then ran off. Cole rushed over to my aid.

"Maddy!" He yelled,

"HE'S ... GETTING ... AWAY..." I weekly yelled,

"Let him go! We need to get you to the hospital!" Cole said,

"But-" Before I could finish my sentience I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Cole's POV

I gently took the dagger out of her back and picked her up. The hospital was not that far away. I got up and ran out as fast as I could.

**at the hospital**

There she was, lying in a hospital bed. Her wound was bandaged but it was still bleeding. A needle was in her wrist and it was hooked up to a tube that pumped blood into her. She was still out cold.

"She is very lucky to be alive!" Said the doctor,

"Is she gonna be ok?" I asked,

"She should be fine. She will wake up very soon." He said as he left the room. I took her hand in mine and rubbed it with my thumb.

"It should have been me!" I said to my self. I stayed there for hours when finally the guys walked in.

"Sup! So how is she?" Asked Lloyd,

"She's alive..." I said, then her eyes slowly and weekly fluttered open.

"Maddy?" I asked,

"C-Cole..." She said weekly,

"Thank goodness your ok!" I said,

"Y-yes..." She said,

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"I ... Will ... Marry... You..." I was so happy I leaned over and softly kissed her. I slowly pulled away.

"I love you Maddy." I said,

"Well I'm glad your ok Maddy! We'll leave you love birds alone." Said Kai as they all left. Maddy tried as hard as she could to sit up but she was to week. She winched in pain and fell back down.

"Maddy! You shouldn't sit up jest yet!" I said as I put my hand on her chest.

"I know..." She said very soft, then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said, it was a nurse. She had long green hair and was warring a short strap less black dress. She was holding a bag of blood.

"Hi! Your ... Mrs. Madison?" She asked,

"Y-yes..." Said Maddy,

"Ok well I came to change your blood!" She said, she walked in and started to change the bags.

"Cole... I need to tell you some thing." Said Maddy,

"Yeah?" I asked her,

"I... I'm the second black ninja." I was shocked! But so happy!

"Please don't be mad!"

"How could I be mad? This is great! This means that our destinies are intertwined!" I said existed, she smiled weekly.

"Thank you." She said, I put my hand on hers and rubbed it with my thumb.

"Well I hope you enjoy your last few days here." Said the nurse with a dark smile. Then she left. For some reason I didn't trust her.

A/N: yeah I suck don't I!


	10. Chapter 10

Cole's POV

I sat there all day long. Watching over her. She would dose off once in a wail. But when she was awake we would talk. Each time the guys came in they would talk with her too till she dosed off again.

"Well then who's gonna be the brides maids?" I asked her, we had gotten I to a conversation about what our wedding will be like.

"Well... Nya for shore... Maybe Misako..." She said,

"Well that's two." I said, she winched in pain.

"Maddy? Are you ok?" I asked,

"Yeah... It's ... Probably ... Nothing." She said, she started breathing heavily. Some thing was wrong.

"I'm gonna go get the doctor!" I said as I rushed out the door. When I came back she was out cold. I rushed to her side.

"This is not good..." Said the doctor, he was looking at the bag of blood.

"?... What is it what's wrong with her?!" I asked very worried,

"This blood has been poisoned!" He said, my heart sunk... Poisoned! Maddy had been poisoned!

"Maddy! Maddy, can you hear me? Wake up!" I yelled, she started to wake up a little. She looked so week and helpless!

"Do you know who the last one to change her blood was?" He asked,

"It was some nurse, she-"

"G..." Maddy said very soft and week.

"What?" I asked,

"Name... Tag... Said... G..." It must have been hard for her to talk. I looked at the doctor.

"There is no one here by that name." He said, G... This had Garmadon written all over it! The doctor pulled down the bag of blood and rushed out to get a new one. Jest as he rushed out the guys came in.

"Sup dude." Said Jay,

"Hay what happened?!" Lloyd asked,

"She's been poisoned! And I'm pretty sure it has to do with Garmadon!" I said,

"But why would my dad try to poison her? He doesn't even know who the heck she is!" Said Lloyd,

"I-I don't know..."

A/N: So this is chapter ten! Yay!


	11. Chapter 11

Coles POV

"Hello my little targets!" Said a nurse, I looked it was G!

"Who the heck are you?!" Yelled Lloyd,

"I'm G!" She said,

"Full name?" He asked,

"It's G moron! Who do you think I am Garmadon? That's flattering kid but I'm not!" She yelled,

'That's my dad! Why are you working with him for?!" He yelled,

"Hold up! Your little Lloyd Garmadon? Well good for you! I'm not allowed to kill you but no one said any thing about not braking you! You can be my little play toy." She said,

"STAY AWAY FROM LLOYD!" Kai yelled,

"Listen ya little brat! I can brake you like a twig!" She yelled, she looked around. Every one was in a fighting stance. She grabbed Lloyd and Maddy then vanished!

"MADDY!" I screamed,

"We have to go after them!" Said Kai,

"He's right! We know there hide out!" Said Jay, so we all got up and ran out after them.


End file.
